Pyramid Head and Sharon Ch2
by Luciferi Baphomet
Summary: Please enjoy. I will be writing the 3rd chapter.


**Pyramid Head and Sharon's Children Chapter 2  
**For hours Sharon has been passed out laying on the table. Then minutes later Alessa walks in and closes the door. She walks toward Sharon and stares at her. "Pyramid Head has done her too well. I think I should wake her up."  
Alessa: *She grabs Sharon's shoulder and shakes her* You need to wake up Sharon.  
Sharon: *She wakes up* Where am I?  
Alessa: You're still in the underground dungeon.  
Sharon: *She looks at her* Why are you here? What do you want from me?  
Alessa: *She puts a knife on Sharon's neck* I want to become human again, Sharon.  
Sharon: *She smacks her across the face* Like hell you want to become human again!  
Alessa: Don't dare smack me again!  
Sharon: Why won't you leave me the fuck alone!  
Alessa: *She gets on top of Sharon and pins her down* Don't ever tell me that again!  
Sharon: Get off of me you little bitch! *She tries pushing her off*  
Alessa: Sharon it's almost time.  
Sharon: Time for what huh?!  
Alessa: *She ties Sharon's hands to the table* I am going to seduce you.  
Sharon: No!  
Alessa: Oh yes Sharon!  
Sharon: Untie me now!  
Alessa: I can't believe your telling me this.  
Sharon: Fuck off…  
Alessa: *She grabs Sharon's tits*  
Sharon: Stop it!  
Alessa: This is for your own good.  
Sharon: No it's not!  
Alessa: Remember how Pyramid Head fucked you and you enjoyed it so much?  
Sharon: Yes...  
Alessa: Good Sharon *Smiles at her*  
Sharon: Why...  
Alessa: *She grabs a dildo and puts it on* Are you ready Sharon?  
Sharon: No... Just get away from me...  
Alessa: You're no fun.  
Sharon: I got tortured enough.  
Alessa: Hmmm I guess I will fuck your cunt.  
Sharon: Don't!  
Alessa: Yes Sharon! I know you're going to love this more when Pyramid Head fucked you.  
Sharon: How do you know he fucked me?  
Alessa: I was watching him torture you and some of the time I saw you enjoy what he was doing to you.  
Sharon: You're jealous aren't you?  
Alessa: No am not! *She grabs Sharon's cunt*  
Sharon: Let go!  
Alessa: I will not!  
Sharon: *She kicks Alessa away from her and falls on the floor*  
Alessa: How dare you Sharon! *She gets up and grabs 2 handcuffs and handcuffs her legs to the 2 corners of the table* You're going to pay for what you did.  
Sharon: Why am I the one who gets tortured, raped, and gets tied up like this?!  
Alessa: You're perfect Sharon...  
Sharon: How...  
Alessa: Everything about you is perfect. *She kisses Sharon deeply*  
Sharon: No...  
Alessa: You seem to be no fun at all. *She gets on the table and gets in between her legs*  
Sharon: *She looks at Alessa* Do whatever you want.  
Alessa: Oh you're going to let me fuck you? *She smiles at her*  
Sharon: Sure, why not.  
Alessa: *She slides the dildo in her cunt and starts thrusting it in her hard*  
Sharon: Alessa... Do me hard...  
Alessa: *She kisses Sharon deeply*  
Sharon: *She blushes* Why won't you go harder and deeper in me hmm?  
Alessa: Oh of course Sharon. *She starts fucking her extremely hard*  
Sharon: *She blushes more as Alessa keeps fucking her harder*  
Alessa: After i'm done fucking you, I want you to fuck me *She grabs both of Sharon's tits and plays with them*  
Sharon: Oh yes... Alessa...  
Alessa: *She uncuffs her feet and gets more in between her legs and goes deeper in her with the dildo* I'm going to make you cum all over.  
Sharon: *She moans loud as Alessa keeps trying to hit her gspot*  
Alessa: *She keeps fucking her harder and faster till Sharon cums all over*  
Sharon: Oh god Alessa... Don't stop fucking me...  
Alessa: *As she kept fucking her even extremely harder she hits her gspot* Fucking enjoy this pain!  
Sharon: *She screams loud as she cums all over the table and the floor* AHHHHH!  
When Pyramid Head hears a loud scream, he walks in to see what is going on. And as soon as he see's when Alessa fucked Sharon, he asked her "Alessa, why did you fuck Sharon?"  
Alessa: *She looks at him* I thought she would be fun to fuck and torture.  
Pyramid Head: I think it's time that we should let Sharon get some rest.  
Alessa: Why?  
Pyramid Head: She will be having my children in 9 months.

Alessa: *She looks at him in shock* Why the fuck would get that thing pregnant?! WHY!?  
Pyramid Head: She's perfect to have my children.  
Alessa: How could you do this?!  
Pyramid Head: It had to be done.  
Alessa: *She looks at Sharon with a deadly smile and takes out a big knife and then points it down to Sharon's stomach* Fucking die you little bitch!  
Sharon: What!?  
Pyramid Head: Alessa, no! *He points his sword towards Alessa's throat* Just put the knife down now.  
Alessa: *She looks at his sword pointing towards her throat* Why...  
Pyramid Head: Just put it down.  
Alessa: *She drops the knife into the floor* I thought we were going to have the life together.  
Pyramid Head: Things changed. *He walks toward Sharon and unties her then he takes her to the other room* When Pyramid Head takes her to the other room and lays her down on the bed, Alessa starts planning to do some evil things to him when he comes back. "I can't believe he will get that bitch pregnant." As soon as he walks back in the room, she point's his sword toward him.  
Alessa: *She smiles at him* What's wrong? You forgot your sword?  
Pyramid Head: Alessa, please don't do this.  
Alessa: I won't stop until you have sex with me.  
Pyramid Head: Fine... I will fuck you.  
Alessa: Perfect *She smiles evil* Fuck me until I can't move my body anymore.  
Pyramid Head: Hm alright then. *He grabs his sword and puts it somewhere far where she can't reach it at*  
Alessa: I want to see your cock.  
Pyramid Head: If you want to see it, you have to come over and her take off my butcher skirt for me.  
Alessa: *She smiles* Of course I will. *She walks toward him and then she takes off his butcher skirt* Your cock is to big for my vagina...  
Pyramid Head: Want me to make my cock fit inside your vagina?  
Alessa: Yes.  
Pyramid Head: *He pulls her close and he puts his hand under her dress* Your vagina is super wet...  
Alessa: It is...?  
Pyramid Head: Yes. You must me really horny hmm?  
Alessa: Yes I am...  
Pyramid Head: Why do you want to have sex with me?  
Alessa: *She stares at his cock* I want your huge cock inside me.  
Pyramid Head: You don't think it will be too much for you?  
Alessa: I don't think so.  
Pyramid Head: *He brings her to table and tells her to lay down on the edge of the table*  
Alessa: Do me good honey *She smiles at him*  
Pyramid Head: *He gets in between her legs and takes off her dress and her panties* My my... What a beautiful body you have...  
Alessa: *She blushes a little*  
Pyramid Head: *He spreads her legs far apart to get a good open view of her vagina* I'm going to fuck your cunt till you cum all over! Even you beg me to stop I will continue to fuck you! *While she isn't looking he ties both of her legs and feet to both legs of the table and then he ties both of her hands to the top corners of the table*  
Alessa: What did you do!? I can't move at all!  
Pyramid Head: *He shows hers a knife* If you try getting away from me, this knife will go all the way in your cunt. You understand?  
Alessa: Yes...  
Pyramid Head: I will now start to tease your little cunt. *He starts rubbing the head of his cock on her cunt and put a vibrator on her cliterous*  
Alessa: ... Pyramid...  
Pyramid Head: Oh Alessa... *He kisses her deeply*  
Alessa: *She blushes*  
Pyramid Head: Fuck this! *He rams his cock all the way in her cunt and he starts fucking her extremely hard*  
Alessa: AHHHHH! Why the hell did you have to ram it in me so fucking hard!?  
Pyramid Head: That's how I want to have sex. *He fucks her harder and harder and harder*  
Alessa: *She screams louder and louder*  
Sharon wakes up after hearing such loud screams coming from that room. She gets up and walk to the door to see what is going on. When she opens the door she see's him fucking her.  
Pyramid Head: Sharon come her and help me fuck Alessa for me. We will have a lot of fun with this 3sum we are going to have.  
Sharon: Hmm sure. I would love to.  
Pyramid Head: Then come over here.  
Sharon: *She comes toward where they are at and then she gets on top of Alessa and put cunt on Alessa's face*  
Alessa: *She starts eating out Sharon a little bit*  
Sharon: Ohhh Alessa!  
Alessa: Untie me hands Sharon.  
Sharon: *She unties her hands* Now what?  
Alessa: Ok now get on your knees in front of me and arch your back a bit. *She grabs a long vibrator that is shaped like a bullet and then slides it inside Sharon's cunt*  
Sharon: *She moans a bit as she slid the vibrator in her cunt*  
Alessa: *She turns on the vibrator a bit and starts thrusting it in and out of her slowly*  
Sharon: Alessa... Fuck me hard!  
Alessa: Of course I will Sharon -She smiles at her and turns on the vibrator super high then slams the vibrator really deep inside her cunt-  
Sharon: AHHHH! This vibrator feels so great inside me!  
Alessa: It bet it does. *She begins fucking her with the vibrator super hard*  
Sharon: *She moans loudly* Oh my...  
Alessa: Don't worry Sharon, I will make you cum all over -Smiles Evilly-  
Sharon: -She moans more and more- Alessa...  
Alessa: I'm glad that you're enjoying this.  
Sharon: -She blushes-  
Alessa: Sharon... Don't stop moaning.  
Sharon: *She keeps moaning*  
Alessa: Oh god your moaning sounds wonderful...  
Sharon: Mmmm yes...  
Alessa: *She takes the vib out of Sharon's cunt* Sharon look at me...  
Sharon: *She looks at her* Yes...  
Alessa: I want your children.  
Sharon: No!  
Alessa: Don't tell me no Sharon!  
Sharon: I will not let you have my children!  
Alessa: *She knocks out Sharon and then she falls onto the floor*  
Pyramid Head: *He noticed Sharon had fallen off* Alessa what did you do to Sharon? *He takes out his cock out of Alessa's cunt*  
Alessa: I'm not telling you why I knocked her out.  
Pyramid Head: Then I won't fuck you anymore.  
Alessa: Oh so this is pay back huh?  
Pyramid Head: Yes.  
Once he unties Alessa she kicks him hard that he falls onto the floor. Then she walks toward him holding a knife and her right hand holding 2 handcuffs.  
Pyramid Head: What the hell Alessa...  
Alessa: Shut the fuck up you fool. Just shut the hell up! *She gets on top of him and handcuffs both of his hands to both poles behind him*  
Pyramid Head: Alessa... Don't do this...  
Alessa: *She holds the knife on his neck* Why would you betray me like this?!  
Pyramid Head: Just put the knife down!  
Alessa: Tell me why!  
Pyramid Head: You're not perfect... You just aren't.  
Alessa: What!? You have to be lying to me!  
Pyramid Head: I am not.  
Alessa: You shall die!  
Pyramid Head: Don't!  
Sharon wakes up when Alessa knocked her out. She sees what Alessa is doing to Pyramid Head. She grabs a pipe and then she walks toward her. "Leave him the fuck alone!" She hits her head with the pipe. She then knocks her out.  
Pyramid Head: Sharon...  
Sharon: We need to get rid of her. *She un-cuffs and then kisses him*  
Pyramid Head: *He kisses her deeply*  
Sharon: Should we leave this building?  
Pyramid Head: Yes we should. *He gets up and puts on his butcher skirt and grabs his sword* Hmm you need something to cover yourself. * He gives her a blanket to cover her whole body* Lets leave this building.  
Sharon: What are we going to do about her?  
Pyramid Head: Just forget about her. We need to get far away from her as possible.  
Sharon: Alright.  
Pyramid Head: Now lets leave shall we?  
Sharon: Of course.  
They both leave the building to get far away from Alessa. She seemed quite dangerous and jealous about Sharon. She wanted to keep Sharons children because Pyramid Head didn't want to get Alessa pregnant. A lot of chaos has happened when she was around. They both are hoping for Alessa to be passed out for hours.  
Pyramid Head: We should find an abandoned building to stay in for a while.  
Sharon: What if she finds us here?  
Pyramid Head: She won't find us here. We walked miles away from her.  
Sharon: Alright.  
Pyramid Head: There is one over there. Let go inside. *He opens the door for Sharon* Go in Sharon.  
Sharon: *She goes in and sits on the bed*  
Pyramid Head: *He sits next to her on the bed* Alessa is really hard to handle.  
Sharon: Yes, she is. I dislike her a lot. She even wanted to have our children.  
Pyramid Head: She did? She will be my problem now. She is not going to get near our children.  
Sharon: She better not.  
Pyramid Head: *He looks at her* Sharon...  
Sharon: *She looks at him back* Yes?  
Pyramid Head: *He takes off the helmet and then kisses her deeply* I love you... I will never leave you...  
Sharon: *She blushes* I love you too...  
Many months has passed and Sharon is soon ready to have children. They both wonder when the children will be born. Also they wonder if it's going to be a boy and a girl.  
Pyramid Head: *He walks toward Sharon and sits next to her then touches her belly with his hand* I hope we have a boy and a girl.  
Sharon: I hope so too.  
Pyramid Head: This family is going to be wonderful.  
Sharon: Yes it will.  
Pyramid Head: *He kisses deeply*  
Sharon: *She blushes*  
Moment later they both hear footsteps coming at the door. They wonder who it could be then seconds later Alessa knocks down the door and causes chaos.  
Alessa: Hello their Sharon! I've come here to kill you and your children.  
Sharon: What?!  
Pyramid Head: *He grabs his sword and points it to Alessa* Sharon go to the other room. Alessa what do you want from us!?  
Alessa: I want to have a lovely family with you but you don't want to.  
Pyramid Head: That's right, I don't want to.  
Alessa: Don't betray me to be with that cheap whore.  
Pyramid Head: I don't love you.  
Alessa: *She takes out a hand gun and points it to him* Which room is Sharon in?  
Pyramid Head: I'm not telling you.  
Alessa: I guess you will die first.  
Pyramid Head: *He knocks her down with his huge sword*  
Alessa: Why did you do that?!  
Pyramid Head: *He walks toward her and picks her up and then throws her on the bed hard*  
Alessa: You asshole! I'm going to kill you!  
Pyramid Head: *He pins her down really hard so she wouldn't move at all*  
Alessa: Get off me!  
Pyramid Head: *He chains her down to each corner of the bed and then puts tape on her mouth so would stay quiet* Don't ever fuck with my family ever again. *Then he leaves the room go see if Sharon is alright*  
Sharon: Hey honey.  
Pyramid Head: I got everything under control.  
Sharon: That's good.

***CONTINUED!***

Pyramid Head: So how are my love?

Sharon: I am doing fine.

Pyramid Head: So is our children alright?

Sharon: Yes they are.

Pyramid Head: That's good *He smiles at her* I certainly can't wait for our children to be born.

Sharon: I can't wait either. *Smiles back at him*

Pyramid Head: *He walks to the door and closes it then locks it*

Sharon: So what do you want to do now?

Pyramid Head: *He smiles at her* We are going to have some fun ok. *He lays her down on the bed then spreads her legs apart*

Sharon: Honey...

Pyramid Head: *He kisses her deeply* Mmm my love...

Sharon: But why now...?

Pyramid Head: Because I want to pleasure you even when you are pregnant.*He takes off her shirt and skirt then her bra and panties*

Sharon: *Blushes*

Pyramid Head: *He gets in between her legs then rubs her cunt with his cock*

Sharon: *She spreads her legs apart so she can get better pleasure*

Pyramid Head: Oh my sweet love...

Sharon: Honey keep rubbing it on my cunt...

Pyramid Head: Of course honey.

Sharon: -She moans a little-

Pyramid Head: -He slides his cock inside her cunt- Mmmm your cunt feels so nice.

Sharon: -She blushes- Oh honey...

Pyramid Head: -He goes deeper inside her-

***CONTINUED!*** 11/8/13

Sharon: Don't fuck me to hard.

Pyramid Head: I won't.

Sharon: -Smiles at him- You are so wonderful.

Pyramid Head: Thank you Sharon -Smiles at her-

Sharon: I wonder Alessa is doing right now.

Pyramid Head: Don't worry about that. I got her all chained up so she can't get to us now.

Sharon: Good hun.

Pyramid Head: You're wonderful my love. -He kisses her deeply-

Sharon: I think we should definitely check on Alessa.

Pyramid Head: Alright hun. We should check on her.

Minutes later after they had made love to each other they both decided to check if Alessa is still there but then when they look she wasn't there. They both kept looking around to see if she is there but then they see her in a dark corner holding a big gun. When Pyramid Head see's her she starts shooting at him.

Pyramid Head: Alessa what the hell is wrong with you and put your gun down now!

Alessa: I will not listen to you, you stupid idiot who thinks he can tell me what to do!

Pyramid Head: I am not telling you what to do! I am telling you for your own safety!

Alessa: Tell me that one more time and I will put a bullet in your chest.

Pyramid Head: How the hell were you able to let yourself free from being chained up to the bed!?

Alessa: While you were chaining me up to the bed I found the key when you weren't looking. -Smiles evilly- You are such fool aren't you honey? You can't do anything can't you? And while you and Sharon were having you little time in that room I called in Valtiel help me cause some chaos.

Pyramid Head: Why would you call in Valtiel!?

Alessa: I want him to help me destroy you.

Pyramid Head: What!?

Valtiel: -He snatches his sword away from him and points to him- Get on your knees now Pyramid.

Alessa: -She walks up to Pyramid and takes off his helmet- See all the trouble you made me go through?

Pyramid Head: Alessa just stop this please...

Alessa: -She walks up to him and handcuffs his hands behind his back-

Valtiel: Pyramid, You should have listened to Alessa. Now look at what you have to go through now since you didn't want her to be the perfect girl in your life.

Pyramid Head: Why did she have to bring you in this?

Valtiel: We are both part of The Order.

Pyramid Head: What the hell... How could you both be in that!?

Valtiel: Claudia hired us to be in that organization.

Alessa: Yes she did. Now Pyramid you are coming with us to the place where organization is held at.

Pyramid Head: I need to see where Sharon is at. I can't leave her alone here while she is pregnant.

Alessa: Oh don't worry about that. -Points to the right- Why won't you look over there.

Pyramid Head: Sharon! -He sees one of the men from the order holding a gun towards her head-

Sharon: Pyramid... -Cries a bit-

Pyramid Head: Alessa this is your fault!

Alessa: -She smacks him hard across the face- Fuck you!

Pyramid Head: Alessa stop this now!

Alessa: C'mon guys lets bring Pyramid Head and Sharon to the Organization right now.

Hours later they get to the organization where Claudia is at. Claudia comes out of her room and see's Pyramid and Sharon.

Claudia: Hello Pyramid and Sharon. I've been expecting you both.

Pyramid Head: Hello Claudia...

Claudia: Pyramid I've been expecting to see you the most.

Pyramid Head: I'm not surprised to see you again.

Claudia: Well then. -She walks up to him and takes off his butcher skirt- Feel embarrassed?

Pyramid Head: Why would I care?

Claudia: -Smiles- Lay down on the floor for me please. Pyramid Head: -Stares at her- I will not missy.

Claudia: And why not?!

Valtiel: -He points the sword towards Pyramids neck-

Alessa: Do it or else you will pay for the consequences.

Pyramid Head: -He lays down on the floor-

Claudia: -She walks up to Pyramid and starts rubbing his cock-

Pyramid Head: Oh god you want to fuck me too!?

Claudia: -Smiles- No I don't. I'm going to use you for a ultimate sacrifice. How would you like to see Sharon see you get sacrificed?

Pyramid Head: Don't let this happen to us please!

Alessa and Valtiel both walk up to Pyramid Head holding 2 knives then they carve the seal of Metatron on him.

Claudia: -She walks up to Pyramid Head and tells him- You are now part of this organization.

Pyramid Head: I will not be part of this pathetic organization of yours!

Claudia: Oh I see how it is Pyramid. I think you will suffer the consequences.

Pyramid Head: What consequences huh!?

Claudia: Many of them.

Pyramid Head: I think they aren't ever going to happen. -Pushes Alessa and Valtiel to the side and then he gets up and puts his butcher skirt on then he grabs his sword- Fuck this organization and everything! -He poisons Alessa and Valtiel-

Man of the order: You aren't going to go anywhere Pyramid. -Points a gun to him-

Pyramid Head: You have a gun too huh?

Claudia: I will get Sharon from here.

Pyramid Head: You better leave her alone!

Claudia: -She gives Sharon this drug that will make her give birth soon-

Man of the order: Her water just broke now...

Claudia: -She lays Sharon down on the floor and spreads her legs wide then she watches Sharon give birth to two kids-

Man of the order: I never seen anything like this before. Who gives birth to kids on the floor where the sacrifices are done?...

Claudia: It had to be done but you will see what will happen next -Smiles-

Man of the order: What will happen?

Claudia: -She grabs a pocket knife- Now that she is done giving birth I will now carve the seal of metatron on her.

Pyramid Head: Don't! She had enough being tortured!

Claudia: What's wrong? You hate seeing her get tortured? -Smiles-

Pyramid Head: -Looks at her- I'm starting to hate you even more than ever Claudia.

Claudia: Oh is that so?

***CONTINUED!*** 11/9/13

Pyramid Head: Yes...

Claudia: -She walks up to him holding a gun- Use this gun to kill Sharon.

Pyramid Head: I will not!

Claudia: Do it or else that man behind you will kill you.

Pyramid Head: -He shoots the man behind him and points the gun to Claudia- You will pay for what you have done and where the hell are the children!?

Claudia: They are both in a room.

Pyramid Head: Good. I will kill you if they both aren't there.

Claudia: Damn you to hell Pyramid Head! -She pulls out a hand gun out her pocket and starts shooting Pyramid-

Pyramid Head: -He tried dodging the bullets- What in the hell Claudia!?

Claudia: GO TO HELL!

Pyramid Head: -Grabs his sword and slices it through Claudia's chest-

Claudia: Why... -She drops dead on the floor-

Pyramid Head: That's right drop dead Claudia.

Valtiel: -He wakes up and see what happened- Pyramid you killed our Master.

Pyramid Head: -He looks at Valtiel- I had to do it.

Valtiel: -He gets up- You also killed one of the men from our organization.

Pyramid Head: Does it bother you?

Valtiel: A little.

Pyramid Head: Hmmm. I will get Sharon and our children then leave this place.

When Pyramid Head gets Sharon and his children out of the place he notices that there are guards outside watching. Sharon you take care of the two kids while I kill these bastards.

***CONTINUED 11/14/13***

When he kills the guards they get out of place and to get far away from Alessa.

Sharon: Alessa is quite violent don't you think Pyramid?

Pyramid Head: Of course she is. We should find a safe place for our children.

Sharon: Yes we should.

*Months after they have moved to this new house in Centralia, Pennsylvania they both figure out what they should do. They both hope they never encounter Alessa again. She is the demon from Hell they both can say.*

Sharon: Was their a reason why Alessa came to my school?

Pyramid Head: I am not sure why.

Sharon: I hope I never see her again.

Pyramid Head: Hmmm lets hope we both never see her ever again. I will end up killing her this time.

Sharon: She should have been dead from the beginning.

Pyramid Head: Why do you say that?

Sharon: Because... She gave me so much hell. I couldn't stand seeing her. She annoyed the hell out of me.

Pyramid Head: All we can do is make sure she doesn't get near us ever.

*Some years later on the night of Halloween October 31st when they took both of their kids out to go trick or treating they both ran into this guy named James Sunderland. James Sunderland was a kind guy and didn't seem like he will do any harm. They all decided to go trick or treating together. Then after they went trick or treating they decided to go hang out and talk.*

James Sunderland: Do you guys want to meet my wife Mary Sunderland?

Pyramid Head: Alright.

Sharon: Sure we will love too.

James Sunderland: She is at my house so we will walk there.

Pyramid Head: Why are you out alone in this night James?

James Sunderland: Well I just wanted to go walking around. Mary is in the house taking care of our kid.

***CONTINUE / 10/23/14***

Pyramid Head: That is nice how you have a kid.

James Sunderland: Yes it is.

Pyramid Head: What is your kid's name?

James Sunderland: Her name is Annabelle.

Pyramid Head: Hmm nice name.

James Sunderland: Yes we are here. –James knocks on the door and waits for his wife to open the door-

Mary: Hello James, who are these friends you brought over to the house?

James Sunderland: Just friends I met while I was walking around.

Mary: That is nice. What are their names?

James Sunderland: Pyramid Head and Sharon.

Mary: Hello the both of you, come in you three it must be cold out there.

James Sunderland: Yes it is pretty cold with all this snow around.

*They all sit down and then discussed about stuff. Sharon and Pyramid Head told Mary and James the kind adventure they went through that was a lot of hell for them. They told them about this girl named Alessa saying how she is bit insane and wants to kill them both. But they both don't know if she is still alive. They both had an adventure of hell.*

Continued…


End file.
